warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ivypool
Current Issues *Needs citings for mentor and most of family. *''The Fourth Apprentice'' needs expandsion. Colorings If you look at the Fading Echoes Cover Here, it was said by Kate Cary that it's supposed to be Ivypaw. Should we change on her page that she's gray and white tabby with blue eyes? It might confuse people though because the charart is a brown tabby and white kit. - Skyfeather '95 16:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, she's supposed to be ginger tabby and white. Jaypaw189 00:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) It was confirmed on a chat that they colored the cover wrong, and the artist has redone it. Ivypaw looks a silver tabby with blue eyes. We'll see what we can do in PCA. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 18:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Why does it say OTS beside Ivypaw's name? What does that mean?Jayfeatherslover55 01:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 It is a distinguishing factor because there was another cat named Ivypaw before. [[User:Insaneular|'i'nsane]] brick'd 01:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, that makes sense. Jayfeatherslover55 20:15, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Description In her description, it says she's a tabby. Isn't she tortoiseshell?--Nightfall101 03:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) No... where did you get that idea? Even on the Fading Echoes cover, which I believe Kate Cary confirmed to be Ivypaw, she's shown as a silver tabby. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 03:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I guess I dreamed that :-)--Nightfall101 04:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The tortoiseshell Ivypaw lives in ShadowClan. Her name's Ivytail now. 23:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Name? Out of curiousity, which Erin Chat did it say her name would be Ivypool? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 21:55, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I wonder this too. I didn't see it in the 6th one... in fact, I'm almost posotive that the authors said they weren't telling, didn't they?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 17:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The 7th one.Moonlight13524 01:53, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure because I didn't see it? Cloudwish 21:46, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm finding it hard to believe they'd tell us two of the main character's warrior names. Maybe, like, a a secondary character (Molekit, another Clan's medicine cat apprentice...etc). I'll look through the chat, but yeah; I have looked through that chat before and I didn't see it. Stealthstar 14:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Color On the cover of ''Fading Echoes ''Ivypaw is seen as a long haired, gray tabby she-cat, with a white underbelly. Shouldn't her charart be that color too? In stead of a white and gray tabby '''patched '''she-cat? 17silverthistle[[User Talk:17silverthistle|''Welcome to the Nursery! Of SkyClan!]] 14:10, April 8, 2010 (UTC) You can't base their appearance on the covers, e.g. Brambleclaw has green eyes on the cover of Midnight, you can only base them on the descriptions. And this is a PCA thing. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 21:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC)] She is a Silver and white tabby she- cat with dark blue eyes (Weird cause IVYpaw Ivy are Green) and white paws ( 04:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC)) Slender In Fading Echoes, page 119 it says this: Bright flowers nodded around the apprentice as she weaved, slender as a pine martin through the grass. (I underlined the important part) I don't really know what a pine martin is, but I assume it is slender. I wanted to know what people thought about this before I posted it [[User:Dappleclaw|[[User:Dappleclaw|'Dapple']][[User Talk:Dappleclaw|'claw']]]] 21:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I think Ivypaw is fine the way she is. She was mentioned to be slender on one measly sentence in the entire 2 books she really starrs in, so I don't think it matters. Plus, she was never mentioned to be slender in the Allegiances for The Fourth Apprentice or Fading Echoes anyway. 23:43, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Appearances in the allegiances are meant to be short, and hers was already long enough, why would they include something so small? Even if it was only one time, consider that she has appeared in only three books, and in one of those three she was hardly there at all. Also, it's not like they would mention something that isn't even that important very much. Consider Squirrelflight's white paw, Brackenfur's scar, Echosong's white chest and even Graystripe's darker stripe. Those are all indeed part of a character's description, yet have only been mentioned once. 04:55, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Ivypool There has been a confusionfor most people, since on Erin Hunter chat 7 it states 'Ivypaw is named after one of Vicky's friends' daughter, Ivy Poole'. But it does not' '''say Ivypool will be her warrior name. Now unless someone can find other proof, I think it should be removed from the trivia section of her page. Comments? Wolfwhisker Trick or Treat 01:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) True. I agree. We'll have to wait and see what her warrior name will be - 20:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it was confirmed on Vicky's facebook page, but IDK where... --♥ Spottedleaf ღ ❤ⓛⓞⓥⓔ❥ 22:06, February 13, 2011 (UTC) It ''was confirmed. Because she's named after the daughter of a friend of Vicky's, and her name is Ivy Poole (or something really close to that). ♥ Cloudskye ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 18:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) But did they ever say "Ivypaw's name will be Ivypool"? If not, then someone should take that out. It probably will be, but without solid proof, we can't really put it. Stealthstar 14:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) There is no solid proof. Vicky just said Ivypaw is baised on her friend's daughter Ivy Poole. There was no proof Ivypaw's warrior name will be Ivypool. 15:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then can someone delete it? (I don't like messing around with the actual pages (Deleteing stuff I mean) Once I tried it...and I kinda messed up the whole page) For all we know, her name could be Ivyhasasoftmuzzleandgreytabbyfur (Does anyone else remember Berrystumpytail and Jaynoeyes? xD) Stealthstar 18:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I changed it to "named after Ivy Poole" Stealthstar 22:41, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I read some of the version that's out, and her name IS Ivypool. Ivystripe 18:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Ivystripe Ok don't shoot me xD that came out long after I posted that. 20:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Tabby fur Should her charart look like a tabby and not like gray patches. Her appearance is only silver and white tabby she-cat, and so we don't know what her markings look like. It could be anywhere from only white paws to a van cat, so she can be drawn as a white cat with silver tabby patches, which is how she is portrayed in her image. It's perfectly acceptable. 22:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Soft muzzle what does that mean? This is nothing concerning her charart. It is just a description adding to her appearance. It means her muzzle is...well soft. Maybe with a tuft of fur on her chin or something like that. 15:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Dark Forest Love? Who knows if hawkfrost and Ivypaw would end up together. And yes, I've read Night Whispers like seven times, I know that she realized the Dark Forest betrayed her, but Hawkfrost shows a strong liking toward her. As well as Hollowpaw from RiverClan, he helps Ivypaw when Darkstripe tries to drown her in the river when they were practacing water battle moves. Really after that, he isn't mentioned as much, but have you ever thought there was a chance? Bumblestripe was unhappy about Briarlight, saying she should have been a warrior with her littermates. Ivypaw begins to soothe him and if I remember correctly she wraps her tail with his, either that or she touches his shoulder, or he rests his head with hers. Then Cinderheart butts in and seeing them, she dips her head knowingly and walks away. Bumblestripe, quite embarresed thanks her and runs off. Had you ever felt that affection before! I prefer this couple over all! 01:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC)Willowstar 01:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Take it to the forums, please. ♥ Cloudskye ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 14:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Editing charart section Until her charart has been approved, stop editing which charart section appears. I will put on here her Warrior image when it is ready. 23:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) MISTAKES There is an abundance of spelling and grammatical errors (just today I fixed one where Ivypool was mistyped as IvypooP, that REALLY made me laugh, but I fixed it) on Ivypool's page, and as I am not a fantastic grammar person, I've probably missed a bunch of errors as is. I did fix quite a few already, but they keep popping up as people add things. I think more people should go through and fix what I have missed. Lastly, we should change the character graphic to her warrior version, but I have no idea how to do that.